1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a catheter coupling.
2. Description of Related Art
A connection housing of a known catheter coupling (German Pat. No. 31 02 142) is provided with a hollow connecting member, into which the catheter can be inserted. Inside the connecting member, an elastomeric clamping member is arranged, having a channel for the passage of the catheter. When a thrust element is screwed on the connecting member, the clamping member is axially compressed by the thrust element (provided as a swivel nut), whereby the thrust element is radially deformed and whereby it fixes the catheter in the connecting member. The axial pressure reduces the diameter of the channel in the clamping member, which causes a crushing of the clamping member around the catheter. This known catheter coupling is safe only if hard and dimensionally stable tubes are used as catheters. Softer tubes would be compressed, so that the catheter lumen would be reduced without, however, arriving at the desired connection of tensile strength. Due to the limited length of the clamping member, the catheter is only compressed and fixed over a range of a few millimeters at its proximal end. This can lead to leaking of the catheter coupling, especially if the catheter consists of a comparatively soft material.
A further disadvantage of the known catheter coupling is the fact that the elastomeric clamping member could fall out of the connecting member with the thrust element being screwed off. In practical use, the connecting member and the clamping member are often threaded on the catheter separately to be jointly mounted on the connection housing. This threading is particularly difficult with catheters of a small lumen and correspondingly small bores.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a catheter coupling of the kind that can be easily handled without problems and that makes a secure sealing between the catheter and the connecting member possible over a longer range.